


The Bottom Two

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Horse cock, Other, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: A little competition never hurt anyone... unless you're on the losing end, that is...





	The Bottom Two

“Remember everyone, the two with the lowest combat scores will have to service the horses in the stables” Yaz announced to the rest of the competitor. “So it’s probably within your best interest to not fail.”

Valentina smirked as she looked to Miranda and Cammie before winking. “Have fun in the stables you two. We both know how this will go.”

“That’s what you think!” Miranda said calmly.

“Yeah!” Cammie added. “Just you wait! I’m gonna get the top score!”

\--

“And the one with the lowest score is, Miranda” Yaz said, reading the results of the training exercise.

Miranda’s face went white as Valentina merely chuckled.

“As to be expected.”

“And joining her in the stables will be… Valentina.”

Valentina’s eyes widened as she looked to Yaz in disbelief. However, Yaz nodded and showcased the points to everyone. Cammie had beaten Valentina by one point, sealing the sniper’s fate in the stables along with Miranda. The two still shocked, Yaz approached the duo and grabbed their arms before dragging them out of the training room while Cammie waved goodbye. 

“Come on you two, the day will be over before you know it.”

“Wait! I can’t be seen associating myself with… horses!” Valentina protested while Miranda merely accepted her fate. “What kind of person do I look like to you?”

“Someone who’s about to service the horses” Yaz snickered, making Valentina go red.

\--

Miranda grunted as her naked body was thrown into the stables with the breeding stallions. Gulping as she looked up, she was surprised to be staring at a large black stallion. Trembling, she looked downwards and saw it, the horse’s humongous cock. It was large with black and pink splotches, and fully erect, longer than Miranda’s own arm. The young woman slowly began to back up as the stallion began trutting towards her ever so slightly, slowly closing the gap between them.

However, Miranda soon turned her back to the horse, but that ended up being her fatal mistake. The moment she turned her back, the stallion pounced and aimed its cock right at Miranda’s ass before thrusting its hips forward. A scream was torn from Miranda’s throat as her asshole was invaded by the massive horse cock driving its way up her shitter. Her ass was spread with righteous force, that gigantic dick reshaping her guts as the stallion immediately began fucking Miranda with great speed and strength.

There was an obscene bulge in her stomach that would appear everytime the stallion rammed its cock deeper into her ass. Tears were already beginning to form in the corners of Miranda’s eyes as she let out groans and moans of pain, the young woman digging her hands into the dirt as she was seemingly fucked harder and harder with every passing moment. Even though the tightness of Miranda’s ass was ungodly, the stallion still managed to ram the young woman’s ass at a blistering pace that was designed to punish rather than pleasure.

And the worst part was, that these stallions were meant to breed. And since the horse was fucking Miranda’s ass, that would be impossible. However, that fact was lost on the horse, so it would keep on fucking her deeper into the dirt until it came.

Speaking of, the stallion’s balls began to churn and pulse before the horse let out a mighty neigh as it blew its load deep into Miranda’s asshole. The beast in her ass gave one final push before busting inside her, his cum exploding from his cock. He pumped his hips a few times, rapid firing his spunk deep into Miranda’s ass. The feeling of horse seed ripping through her rectum, made Miranda’s cunt leak her juices onto the floor as her tongue rolled out of her mouth.

Even though it just came and Miranda’s ass was already overflowing with cum, the stallion didn’t stop for a moment, and it continued to pound the poor girl’s butt. As Miranda continued to be plowed by the massive horse, she couldn’t help but wonder how Valentina was doing with her stallion.

\--

Valentina’s eyes were crossed in disgust as she was positioned right underneath a white stallion. Its cock was large, about the same size of the one fucking Cammie into oblivion, but this one had another feature that the black one lacked. Its balls were huge, and both of its nuts were currently in Valentina’s mouth. The sniper was sucking and licking on the horse’s balls, her nostrils being invaded by the stallion’s sweaty and putrid musk as she desperately tried to hurry up and make the horse cum without letting it insert its cock into any of her holes, for she knew it would stretch them to no end.

On her knees with horse nuts in her mouth, Valentina was beginning to regret ever joining this stupid program. Her cheeks were bulging with the spit covered balls, Valentina sucking on them like her life depended on it. However, the stallion was becoming unpleased with just having its balls sucked. So it jerked back, ripping its balls out of Valentina’s mouth.

The pilot was thankful that she wasn’t gargling salty horse balls or forced to smell the sweaty stench of its cock anymore, but she was immediately taken aback when the stallion shoved its massive dong right down her throat. Valentina’s eyes widened in shock as she choked on the hot horse dick that was travelling down her mouth pussy. The beast’s wet balls slapped her in her chin, and once again, Valentina was forced to smell that putrid cock that was pounding the shit out of her throat.

If Valentina could talk, she’d be begging for this to stop, but all she could do was focus on not suffocating on that beastial dick.

The stallion was ecstatic, fucking Valentina’s throat like it was a cunt, turning her face red and choking her with his dick until she was seeing stars. Vulgar gulping and gagging powered though her throat as she choked on that massive rod. Her spittle was gathering in her mouth and overflowing, covering her face with a mix of her dirty spit and horse semen.

The stallion was pistoning out her mouth until he let loose a gushing stream of jizz, his balls whacking the slutty cum bucket hard in the face. Unlike his brother, who came in massive wads inside of Cammie, his seed came in a stream. A river of cum flowed out his flared head, flooding Valentina’s mouth, quickly expanding her cheeks, and gushing out of her nose and mouth. His big juicy sack grew taut as his dick jumped in the cum guzzler’s windpipe. Valentina herself came massively, but her body could only twitch weakly in rapid orgasm from being filling up.

The horse filled her for minutes, staying hilted in its private breeding bitch as it emptied its balls, growing the sniper’s stomach until she looked filled with its kids. Valentina’s stomach bloated like a balloon. The horse tried to pull out, but her mouth was hugging it in a vice grip. It took a few thrust of its jizzing rod to free its cock from the sniper’s brutalized throat.

Valentina passed out onto the floor, a waterfall of white spunk flowing out of her mouth as her eyes twitched. She had never been filled up with so much cum, horse cum nonetheless. Valentina then passed out as the stallion neighed in excitement.


End file.
